<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shivers by MyFullYetTwistedHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203642">Shivers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart'>MyFullYetTwistedHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rough night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shivers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Outwardly, there was no indication of anything wrong with Obi-Wan. He actually looked quite peaceful as he slept, mouth slightly open and hair sticking up at adorable angles. But something in his force signature was off, enough so that it had woken Qui-Gon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Obi-Wan'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed a hand on the younger man's face, rubbing his thumb gently down his cheek. He stirred slightly but did not wake, and if anything the tug against their bond grew stronger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Obi-Wan, little one wake up'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spike of fear came across their bond and Obi-Wan's hands shot forward, clinging to Qui-Gon's sleep clothes. He was starting to wake but sleep was clinging to him, along with whatever nightmare had been troubling him. Qui-Gon wrapped an arm behind his back, pulling him closer and rocking them gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'shhh Obi-Wan it's just a dream. You're ok. I've got you'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man calmed slowly, breathing gradually evening out. His eyes stayed closed but Qui-Gon could tell he was awake. He ran a hand soothingly down his back as Obi-Wan whimpered, pressing his face against Qui-Gon's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Qui…'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I'm right here little one. It was just a dream'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I lost you. I lost you and I couldn't find my way back to you I-'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by a small sob and Qui-Gon pressed a kiss to the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'you found me, little one. I never left'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I don't know if I can get back to sleep'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was so small and he sounded almost ashamed, as though he expected to be reprimanded for his turbulent mental state. Qui-Gon sighed, squeezing the younger man against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'breathe with me, little one. You'll be all right'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Obi-Wan begin to settle, the panic and pain slowly ebbing away, released into the force. The trembling also began to ease, although not as quickly as he would have liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Are you cold?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'... A little'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'wait here'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping carefully out from under the covers, Qui-Gon went into the living area of their shared quarters, returning a minute later with a robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'That one's yours'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled at how easily Obi-Wan had identified who's robe he was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'so it is'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They locked eyes, and the younger man communicated an appreciation he was not quite confident enough to put into words. It had been no mistake that Qui-Gon had fetched his own robe, and they both knew Obi-Wan would feel much safer while wearing it. Even when snuggled up with the real thing, it never hurts to have a reminder of those we love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan slipped into the robe, wriggling slightly to adjust it without giving up the warmth of the blankets. When Qui-Gon lay down beside him, the younger man immediately moved closer, savoring both his presence and his body heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Are you feeling any better?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'a little'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'would it help if I stayed awake with you?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan bit his lip, and Qui-Gon gently tilted his chin to meet their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'answer the question I asked, little one. Don't worry what questions you think you should address instead'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'... Yes. It would help'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Then I will be here as long as you need'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the older man's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I love you, Qui'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon squeezed him gently, keeping him steady in his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I love you too, my Obi-Wan.'</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gods I wish that were me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>